Sounds!
by PrincessLover26
Summary: One-shot! What are they hearing? On the other side of the door... Kei and Hikari... Everyone was surprised with the sounds! Pervertedness warning! Please read and enjoy!


**PL26:** PLEASE READ! I didn't intend to be this perverted... GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN! I was on a dare so... Gomene! But anyways, please enjoy! **_Pervertedness WARNING! _** Daisuki, minna-san and my R&R ers!

* * *

><p><strong>-Sounds-<strong>

~Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi's POV.~

The rest of the S.A except for Kei and Hikari sat peacefully, drinking the tea. Tadashi, as usual, had bruises everywhere from Akira's beatings and was gobbling up all he could muster. Ryuu and the twins just sat there, and Akira was looking for Hikari.

"Where is Hikari and that Monster Kei? It's tea time." Akira suddenly said, interrupting the silence.

"Who cares?" Tadashi said, and within a split second, he was soaring high in the air.

Ryuu and Megumi sweat dropped.

"Uh... I thought I heard Hikari say she'll study for the upcoming quiz." Jun said.

"Study room?" Akira asked.

"Yup." Jun said, pointing to the study room's direction. "She went that way."

Within a flash, Tadashi was sitting back down, eating again.

"Well, then where is Kei?" Akira asked.

Tadashi swallowed the pastries he stuffed in his mouth then took a gulp of tea. "He went to follow Hikari."

"WHAAAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER, MORON?" Akira, who was flaming, did not punch Tadashi high in the sky but buried him deep into Earth instead.

The trio shivered while looking at the large hole buried beneath the greenhouse. "U-um..."

''Akira-chan, don't you think we should study, too? Hikari-chan and Kei study too hard for being rank 1 and 2." Megumi wrote.

"T-that IS true..." Akira simply said.

"Then why won't we study, too?" Jun happily said and Ryuu nodded in agreement.

"But..." Before Akira could finish her reasoning, Jun, Ryuu, and Megumi were happily marching to the study room as Tadashi tried to reach the top as quietly as he can.

Akira noticed Tadashi and was about to stomp on his foot but was cut off by a crashing sound.

'Probably nothing serious.' Akira thought, forgetting Tadashi, who was clinging on the sides of the hole for dear life.

~A minute later, in front of the study room...~

Tadashi was about to open the door when Kei, from the other side of the door, spoke.

"Take it off." Kei said.

"Ehhh?" The S.A. members heard Hikari say.

"Want me to do it for you?" Kei said, with a hint mischievousness in his voice.

"No way!" Hikari rebelled.

"Just as I thought." Kei simply said.

Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi stood there like mannequins, not moving a single muscle. They all knew that eavesdropping was bad, but they couldn't help but listening to Kei and Hikari's conversation. Then, it suddenly hit them.

"WHAT I-" Akira was cut off by Tadashi's hand. He leaned closer to prevent Akira from rebelling.

"Ah!" The rest could hear Hikari's moans. "Ah... Eeee... Ah!"

"Ah.. Ah.. Ouch!" Hikari said as she took a loud, deep breath.

"Sorry..." Kei apologized.

"I'm going to do this, but it's going to hurt, okay?"

"Yeah... Just do it." [A/N: You have NOOO idea how much I'm embarrassed typing this down...My face is heating up..]

The rest of the S.A looked at each other, with the 'Are-they-doing-what-I-think-they're-doing?' expressions on their faces. Then, there was a soft sound, like a whisper, coming from the other side of the door in front of them.

"TAKISHIMA!" Hikari sounded as if she was scolding him like a little boy. "OUUCHHHH!"

"Are you okay?" Kei asked her with a worried tone.

"Uh.. y- It's gushing!"

"Here! Just relax, okay?" Kei said.

-Silence-

"Arigatou, Takishima..." Hikari said.

"It's fine. Change your clothes, it's dirty. You have an extra uniform here, right?"

"Yup! It's on the closet over there... You change too, Takishima. It has..." The rest of the S.A didn't get to hear the next part.

"Yeah, of course." Kei said, then a door opened and closed.

There was silence for more than a minute, then another door opening and closing.

"You cleaned? Why didn't you wait for me?" They heard Hikari asked.

"No need. And I changed, too."

"Well, yeah. Come on." Tadashi heard footsteps.

Soon, everyone heard the footsteps too, but everyone knew it was too late to run.

_Kachak._

Hikari and Kei stared at the faces of the rest of the S.A members. Their faces were either pale white, like snow, or pure red, like a tomato.

"Uh... Akira-chan, Megumi-chan? What's wrong?" Hikari asked, concerned.

"Uh... Um... Hikari..." Akira fidgeted.

"Akira, is there something wrong?" Hikari interrogated. Kei stared at Akira.

Akira suddenly snapped. "DID THAT BASTARD DO ANYTHING TO YOU? ANYTHING AGAINST YOUR WILL?"

"Huh?" Hikari and Kei asked in unison.

"HE TOOK AWAY YOUR -BEEP-, DIDN'T HE?" Akira barked, the dark aura growing larger.

"Chotto matte kudasai. [please wait a second] WHAT?"

"Wow, Akira. I didn't know you could say it so straight forward..." Tadashi commented. And he got the reward from the devil woman, a free trip to outer space and a large bruise on his face. "URUSAIIII!"

"Akira! What do you mean?" Hikari asked with a both confused and panicked expression. Kei looked confused for a while, but suddenly switched back to his cool self.

"Hikari, if you didn't know, you were moaning back there and..." Ryuu's voice trailed off in embarassment, looking away.

Hikari turned magenta. "W-w-w-w-WHAT? N-no, I mean- Uh... Takishima was just hel- eh... uh.. COULD SOMEONE HELP MEEEE?"

Kei, who was hiding the embarrassment and the growing b-b-bulge down there, faced the S.A members.

"I was just treating her wound. A vase fell and a piece buried to her left arm."

"HUH?" They said simultaneously.

"But..." Jun muttered as he took his phone from his pocket. "Listen."

He clicked play and the recorded sound started.

-Minutes later-

After the recorded sound ended, everyone was blushing. EVERYONE. Mostly Kei and Hikari, who were as red a blood. And yes, KEI TAKISHIMA was blushing. And he's got a major bulge right there.

"Eto... Ano... Uh... Um... ARGHHHH!"

Everyone, who knew Hikari for a long time, knew that all she wanted to do now was crawl up into a ball and hide in one corner in embarrassment.

"I... was just treating the wound." Kei said, avoiding eye contact.

"W- what happened, anyways?" Megumi wrote.

"Well..."

**-Flashback-**

_Kei and Hikari were sitting in the greenhouse's study room, studying for the upcoming quiz._

_"Well, well. Nii-san might not be able to reach rank 1 if that's all she reads." Kei teased._

_"URUSAI! I'll beat you soon, Takishima!" Hikari shouted back annoyed. She stood up to get more books but in the process accidentally knocked the vase off the shelf, causing it to drop on the table were Hikari was near. It shuttered into pieces and some that were flying, landed on Hikari's arm._

_"O-ow..." Hikari muttered, wincing in pain._

_"Hikari, are you okay?" Kei asked, running to his loved one._

_"Uh... yeah." She replied as she looked at her arm, which had a painful piece of the vase stuck in it._

_"Take it off." Kei said, pointing to her jacket._

_"Ehhh?" Hikari blurted, confused._

_"Want me to do it for you?" Kei said, and gave her a mischievous smile._

_"No way!" Hikari rebelled._

_"Just as I thought." Kei said while smirking._

_Kei took the first aid kit while Hikari carefully took off her jacket. He took a cotton ball and drenched it with alcohol._

_Kei dabbed it to her arm, making her wince in pain._

_"Ah!" Hikari moaned in pain as Kei kept dabbing the cotton ball to her wound. "Ah... Ahhhh... Ah!"_

_Kei felt something growing... 'She really needs to stop moaning like this.' Kei thought, accidentally hardening the press because of his self control._

_"Ah.. Ah.. Ouch!" Hikari said as she took a loud, deep breath._

_"Sorry..." Kei apologized._

_"I'm going to do this, but it's going to hurt, okay?" Kei warned as he prepared to pull out the stuck piece._

_"Yeah... Just do it." Hikari said, shutting her eyes tight and preparing for a painful pull._

_Suddenly, Kei leaned close and whispered to her ear._

_"Hikari, please stop moaning like that. It turns me on..." He confessed._

_Hikari turned deep red. "TAKISHIMA!"_

_"Ouch!" She said as Kei pulled the piece out._

_"Are you okay?" Kei asked, concerned._

_"Uh.. y- It's gushing!" Hikari panicked, looking at the blood pouring out from her wound._

_"Here! Just relax, okay?" Kei said as he pressed the towel to her arm._

_-Silence-_

_"Arigatou, Takishima..." Hikari said, smiling up to him._

_"It's fine. Change your clothes, it's dirty. You have an extra uniform here, right?"_

_"Yup! It's on the closet over there... You change too, Takishima. It has blood." Hikari murmured the last part._

_"Yeah, of course." Kei said before Hikari went in the washroom._

_Kei cleaned up then took his clothes. Luckily, he was nearly done buttoning the last part of the shirt when Hikari came barging back in._

_"You cleaned? Why didn't you wait for me?" Hikari asked._

_"No need. And I changed, too."_

_"Well, yeah. Come on." _

-End of flachback-

"And, yeah, that's what happened." Kei said as he packed up for home.

The others were also preparing to go back.

"Mata ne, Minna-san [see you soon, everyone.]" Hikari said as she headed for home with Kei following.

"That was embarrassing." Hikari muttered to herself, unaware that her rival was behind her.

"Yes, it was." Kei smirked.

"Eeep! Don't just appear like that!" Hikari complained.

"But..." Kei leaned closer. "If you really want it to happen, just call me, 'kay?"

Hikari blushed deep red as Kei smirked. "TAKISHIMA KEI, YOU IDIOTIC DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>PL26: And again, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be this perverted. I got the dare to post a perverted story here, and this is what I thought. Gomene, gomene, gomene! Please R&amp;R, Tell me whacha think, KUDASAIII! I love my reviewers... PLEASE <strong>REVIEW<strong>, arigatou gosaimasu!

Oh and this is my birthday present to you... If ya didn't know... **HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! **Hahaha! Arigatou everyone for supports, muahhh! xoxoxo. [09/13/11]


End file.
